Fading Away
by crimsoninsomniac
Summary: This is basically a reader-insert if someone with a damaged soul fell into the Underground. I'm sorry I'm awful at this and this is my first time uploading one of my stories onto a website like this... I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Falling Down

(Before we start, since this is a reader insert, I probably should tell you what certain words/abbreviations mean... (Y/N) means your name, (F/C) means favorite color... and I think that's about all you need to know. Enjoy I guess...)

Tears in my eyes, I ran as fast as I could away from the place I used to call 'home'. My black converse shoes left footprints in the muddy ground. My (F/C) sweatshirt was dampened by the rain pouring around me. I was heading towards the big mountain, the one that seems to look down on our small town. I had heard the rumors before, of Mt. Ebott, and how no one that has climbed it has ever returned. Now, I'm just praying that those rumors are true.

As I approached the top of the mountain, my footsteps grew slower. I was able to look around at the whole town from up here. Everything looked so... Small. As I was looking around, walking at a slow pace, I didn't notice the vine laid across the ground. I didn't notice the gapping hole before me. And I certainly didn't have enough time to react once I started to fall.

As I fell, I took in one last glimpse of the sky, before I shut my eyes and excepted my fate. What more did I expect but the sweet embrace of death, to erase me from existence. The world seemed to close in around me. I was passed out for at least a hour, before, to my disbelief, I woke up.

I awoke on a bed of golden flowers, unharmed by the fall. I slowly got up, and brushed of some of the dirt from my black jeans. There was a strange light coming from down a hallway, so, I decided to find out what it was. As I turned the corner, I saw a beam of light shining onto a single golden flower. When I took a closer look, I noticed, that this flower had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower spoke. I stumbled back once I saw its lips move. "Hmmmmm, You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" I slowly nodded my head. "Golly, you must be so confused!" I gave the flower a little smirk and I nodded again. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here... I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!" Ready? Ready for what?

I watched in awe as a little gray heart floated out of my chest.

"See that heart? Thats your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of corse! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white... friendliness pellets..." This seemed a bit to cheesy to be real... Plus, I stopped 'loving' a long time ago, I can't really trust this guy... can I?

"Move around! Try to get as many as you can!" I focused my energy onto the little gray heart, and tried to move away from the pellets. Nobody just comes up to you and says, 'Hey! Want some friendliness pellets? I promise they're good for your SOUL!' Unless they're drugs or something...

"Hey buddy, you missed 'em. Lets try one more time..." I felt my back pocket. Yep, the lighter was still in there if things went south. The pellets appeared again, and I dodged, once again.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE-errr, friendliness pellets."

"Hey 'buddy' enough of this goody-two-shoes act. I can see right through you, 'pal'."

"Hmm, so, not every human is an IDIOT. You know what I'm about to do, don't you."

"Attempt to kill me, the only 'logical' thing to do." My soul was surrounded by little bullets shaped like sunflower seeds.

"Hey look! You're right. Who would pass up an opportunity like this! Listen, about all the stuff I said before, let me tell you, in this world... ITS KILL OR BE KILLED." The bullets started to close in around me as the flower started laughing evilly. I pulled the lighter out of my pocket.

"Most of your victims don't come prepared, do they?" I grabbed a nearby abandoned stick on the ground, and lit the end of it, making it act as a torch. "If those bullets advance any farther, I'll burn that sickening face of yours right off." Flowey's expression changed, and the bullets closed in slower. I think I might have even seen him flitch for a split second.

"Interesting..."

"What?"

"It's just, while you're here, I can't..."

"You can't what?" I brought my stick closer to the flowers face. The bullets dropped. The flower then disappeared into the ground. I stepped back for a minute to calm down. I hadn't been that determined or angry in years. Determined to put that little flower in its place. Determined to live. Maybe the Underground would be a better place for me.

I kept the stick with me as I started walking forward, only to run into another monster. She looked like some kind of goat lady, wearing a nice dress, and a kind expression on her face. She looked like she could be trusted, but, I was never able to trust anyone anymore. I can never be too careful.

"Hello my child, do not be afraid, I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." she said.

I held my still flaming stick in front of me as I looked into the monsters eyes. I didn't say anything, for there was nothing I really could say. I truly didn't want to hurt anybody, but, I still don't like trusting people all that much.

"Please lay down your weapon, there is no need to fight." I stayed frozen where I was, I afraid to move. She started walking towards me, and I started to shake a little bit, but still, I did not lower my weapon.

"I am not going to hurt you my child, please listen to me." She walked up to where I was standing, and stood directly in front of me. I could have attacked her then, but at the same time, I couldn't. I shakily lowered my weapon. She took the stick from my hand and blew out the flame. She put the weapon down, and outstretched her arms, inviting me for a hug. I accepted.

"There there my child, everything is ok. I'm sorry if I startled you. I know this must be very frightening and new to you." I pulled away first.

"I... I have to go... sorry for wasting your time." I walked on ahead of her, and when I heard her footsteps follow, I started to run. Every ounce of determination I felt around that flower was drained from me. The words 'kill or be killed' were repeating over and over in my mind.

It might seem funny, running from the one place you were able to find love, but I was at the point where I couldn't understand the feeling anymore. All that I could think was that I was going to hurt her if I got to close, though why I had that feeling, I didn't know.

I stumbled across some puzzles as I ran, but I was able to solve them pretty easily. I ran into a a frog like creature, which I was able to spare after threatening it. Once I came to a long hallway, I stopped to take a break by the huge pillar I saw there. I took a deep breath and started to think. I soon happened to fall asleep while leaning against it.


	2. Giving In

_"You must be pretty determined, huh (Y/N)." I looked around. I was in a dark room once again, with nothing but me and that flower inhabiting it._

 _"I guess you could say that... Why?"_

 _"Have you tried it yet?"_

 _"Tried what?"_

 _"Don't you know what you can do now (Y/N)? You're the most determined person in the underground. You can alter time."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Once you wake up, let a monster hit you until you're on the verge of death, 0 HP left, it seems like all hope is lost. But then, you can reset. Back to before it even happened. Back to your 'save point'."_

 _"W-What? Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Because now_ _I_ _can't reset."_

 _"But why tell me? Then you wouldn't have to live in fear of me reseting something you don't want to end."_

 _"I thought we already went through this Anna. You're not an IDIOT. I want to help you through the underground, but it's going to involve reseting a little bit."_

 _"How can I trust you?"_

 _"Thats the thing. You can't. But, with the whole power of reseting, why not take the risk?"_

 _"...Fine, but if theres even one thing that seems out of place, I'm gonna pluck all the petals off your stupid flower face."_

 _"Thats just the kind of attitude I'm looking for!"_

 _I looked at the flower with a smirk. "See you soon."_

 _He looked surprised for a moment, but then returned the expression. "See you soon."_

With a jolt, I woke up. Why do I feel more comfortable talking to a sociopathic flower then a loving goat mom? I walked around a bit until I found a little ghost named Nabstablook. I didn't even bother talking to the guy, even though I'm sure we'd be great friends. He looked kind of shy, like me. He cried me a river of tears, acid tears, until I saw my little gray heart break in half. The pain was unbearable, until I heard a voice...

"(Y/N)? You can't give up just yet! Stay determined!"

And just like that, I woke up on the bed of golden flowers. I quickly sprung up and ran to where I had meet the flower before. I looked over and picked up the stick that I had burnt in the past, perfectly fine.

"Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Golly, you look so confused, then again, so was I when I first found that I could reset time."

"Woah..."

"I told you it was cool."

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Long enough to know every single line of dialogue, reaction, battle, and friend there is in the Underground. Except, you're different, so I'm not sure what to say about you."

"So, what do I need to do differently?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to blow your mind." The flower smirked at me.

"Ugh, just let me do my thang."

"Fine, bossy." The flower left the room the same way they did before. I did everything the same way I did before, except I held on a bit longer with Toriel, and kinda shed a tear on accident.

By the time I got back by Nabstablook, I was able to cheer him up enough to see a little something he liked to call, 'Dapper Blook'. I gave him a big old smile and clapped my hands, and he soon floated away. I continued my walk until I stubbled upon a little spider bake sale. I bought a doughnut and moved on. I kept moving until I stumbled upon a house, most likely Toriel's. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Hello?" I spoke into the home.

"Hello my child, I knew our paths would cross again."

"I'm sorry about storming off, it's just I..."

"No need to apologize, here, let me show you something." I followed Toriel to a room, and saw that she was giving me a room of my own. She then went to sit in her little reading chair. I climbed in my new bed, and closed my eyes, hoping for another 'dream'.

 _Darkness everywhere. My broken heart lays before me. I listen for the voice telling me to stay determined, but, no one came. My determination has fallen. My soul though it should live on now after death, seems to be struggling. My limp body is still solid and lifeless, but my soul looks like it's on the verge of breaking into pieces._

 _I watch suddenly from a distance as my soul turns to dust, spreading over a small patch of dirt, and some absorbing into a lone red rose. I saw an unfamiliar lizard looking monster come and start to cry in the small garden. She looks as though she was carrying a syringe filled with something strange._

I awoke with a start in a cold sweat. The looming feeling of death hung over your head. You quickly got up from out of the bed, and went to talk to Toriel.

"Um, Toriel, I need to ask you something..."

"Yes my child?"

"Um, this might seem a bit awkward, but I need to know how I can get home..."

"This IS your home now,"

"I'm sure I would be very happy living here, but I truly do need to go."

"... I need to do something, stay here." So, I did the only logical thing, followed her. Long story short, I had to fight Toriel, but by fight I mean dodge everything and spare her until she cracked. Once I was finally able to leave, I gave her one last hug, and set off. I wanted to cry my eyes out about leaving such a great new motherly figure, but at the same time, I didn't feel as much as I thought I should have. In fact, I'm not sure if killing her would have bothered me... Am I really becoming incapable of strong feelings?

My 'best friend' flowey was there to great me when I left. "So, you spared the life of a single monster... I bet you feel real swell about yourself, don't 'cha."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, what would you do, if you met a relentless killed? You'd DIE and you'd DIE and you'd DIE. Or, would you kill out of frustration? Or would you just give up on this world, and let ME inhabit the power to control it?"

"I can tell you're trying to intimidate me, and it's not really working, sorry. I thought you were just going to watch from the shadows or something."

"Well I'm SO SORRY that you're to good for my normal dialogue."

"Just let me continue, please?"

"You really are a bossy kind of gal, aren't 'cha?

"So what if I am?"

The flower rolled it's eyes. "Whatever, See you soon." With that, they disappeared into the ground again. I continued onwards. Once I left the RUINS, I found myself in a snowy forest. It was a bit ominous, but I didn't mind. I walked for awhile before I came to the conclusion that I was being followed. Once I reached some kind of gate thing, I froze, because I distinctly heard footsteps slowly coming towards me.

I gripped my lighter in my back pocket, not knowing what good it would do without my old stick I left behind with Toriel. My breathing steadied, and I was about to turn around when I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" I stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle. "turn around and shake my hand." I closed my eyes for a second as I turned around, steading my breathing, and looked at the boney hand outstretched before me. I slowly took his hand, as I heard the sound of a whoopee cushion. I looked up to see the smiling face of a skeleton, and started giggling to myself.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. its ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? thats hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now, but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody."

I giggled for a bit longer before speaking. "Holy crap, you're..." I stopped to laugh a bit. "I'm sorry, I haven't laughed like this in a long time... You kinda had me scared for a minute there, y'know."

"anyways, my brother papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea, go through this here gate thingy. quick, behind this conveniently shaped lamp."

I walked over to the lamp and hid behind it. It wasn't that conveniently shaped for me, but it did seem to far of from a human's shape, I just had to squat a little bit. I tried my best to sit quietly and keep from laughing to hard while Sans and his brother talked some stuff out, with a few puns thrown in, here and there. After Papyrus left, I walked out from behind the lamp.

"Let me just say, I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"whatcha mean?"

"It's just, I haven't been able to laugh like this in what seems like forever."

"well, you better get a move on, my brother might come back, and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He said with a wink. I did as he said, and meet a few COOL new monsters along the way. Heh heh, get it? I meet up with the brothers a few more times, heated up some spaghetti using my lighter, saved some for Papyrus, and went through some puzzles.

By the time I got to the town called Snowdin, I had mostly befriended both of the skeletons. Papyrus still wanted to fight, but I knew I couldn't kill the little guy. Even though I knew I probably shouldn't because of the last nightmare I had, I needed to sleep. Night had fallen and I didn't want to be forced to fight Papyrus on low energy. I payed up, and went up stairs for the night. The lullaby played by the bears snoring next door was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. You're Blue

_"Darling? Come on, it's show time!" I was at a corridor leading to what looked to be a castle, monsters surrounded me as I sat up._

 _"Come on punk, if you're going to free us, we need you to do it now."_

 _"T-the souls are down here, f-follow me."_

 _"My child, you will be ok, I promise."_

 _"(Y/N), stay determined!"_

 _"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE FREE!"_

 _"i'm rootin' for you kid"_

 _I slowly get up from where I sat, hurting all over. I was then guided by the hand to a room where glass jars of souls were kept. Six were there in total. I saw the monster standing next to me was about to say something, but..._

I awoke before I could here what she had to say. I had recognized three out of the seven voices that spoke to me. My dreams were making less and less sense, but for some reason, I felt like they would start to, very soon. I got up from my bed, and walked through the town, trying to avoid conversation.

Eventually, I made it to a cold, long, path. I walked down it slowly, knowing what was coming. Once I saw Papyrus standing at the end of the path, my heart felt something I didn't know I could. Papyrus made me feel like a child again, immature, innocent. He just made me feel like I was going to be able to have fun, not that we were going to fight, but just, play a little, like when I was a kid playing with my brother... before...

"HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE, THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION OF ONES PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON, THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

I giggled to myself and looked Papyrus in the eyes. Longing for him not to fight me. I didn't want to even have the choice to harm my little play mate.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONLEY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONLEY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."

I looked at him with sad eyes, knowing that it couldn't be this easy.

"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FUFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

I saw my gray heart be ripped from its rightful place in my body once more, as I entered a battle, though I didn't want to call it that. I kept in the back of my mind what blue attacks are, and got prepared to dodge like there was no tomorrow.

"Papyrus! I don't want to fight you, I just want to go home to... to... um. I think I forgot my... um... dog up there." Ok, that wasn't a lie, I just remembered that I left my sweet little dog alone with my parents. Knowing them, they've probably forgotten to feed her and she either ran away or died. Crap.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN, BUT IT IS ALL FOR THE BEST THAT I CAPTURE YOU!"

Bones ran across the floor of the the box my soul was confined to. I didn't really have to dodge anything. This can't truly be the great Papyrus' real attacks, could it? "Can you please just spare me? I'm sure another human will fall down here eventually, that's not a pasta loving puzzle solver."

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT, WELL, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED, BLUE ATTACK!"

I stayed perfectly still, as blue bones passed over my gray heart. Suddenly, I felt a heaviness over my body, as my soul became a dark blue, and dropped to the group, as did I. A white bone came across my soul, and I focused on making it jump.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK. NYEHEHEHEH!"

"Well played, well played." I went through a few more turns of pleading and jumping, before Papyrus started talking again.

"ONCE I CAPTURE YOU, I'LL BE POPULAR, RESPECTED, AND LOVED BY MONSTERS FAR AND WIDE, BUT... WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU DO? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... UGH, WHO CARES JUST GIVE UP! GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

I dodged his attacks until he had readied his Special attack. I looked at him with determination in my eyes, confident I could dodge whatever he threw my way. Once he was about to show his special attack, a little white dog came in chewing on a bone.

"What the..."

"HEY! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! DOG! GIVE IT BACK! UGH, WHATEVER, I'LL JUST PREPARE A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK."

His normal attack was anything but normal. Bone's spelling out Cool Dude, the dog, and a huge bad ass jump that I'm not even sure how I made.

"WELL, IT'S CLEAR *HUFF* THAT YOU *HUFF* CAN'T DEFET ME. THEREFORE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU NOW."

Though, deep down in my heart, I really want to spare Papyrus, but something in me, still is ringing, 'it's kill or be killed'. For some odd reason, now, now that I've gotten this far, killing Papyrus seems more useful then sparing him... I knew what I had to do.

I stepped back and looked Papyrus in the eyes, happy to hear the words he had just spoken. Faking the smile on my face, I listened as he told me where to go next if I truly wanted to return home. I gave him a friendly goodbye as I left to go to the next location. I walked into Waterfall, I think it was called, and saw Sans sitting at a little station. I gave him a wave and a wink, and he winked back.

Once I was out of ear range of those monsters, I started to run. I ran as fast as I could away from them. Why did I want to kill them? The ones who were able to bring feelings of love, happiness, innocence, why did I want to kill them? Was I just so used to being devoid of emotions that weren't sadness, pain, and anger, that I thought it would be better for me to stick with what I knew?

I found a river flowing through Waterfall, and I sat by it, swinging my legs into the water, and just thinking about everything. If I would have stayed there any longer, I probably would have killed him. I needed to find someone I could just be with, not wanting to kill them no matter how long I stay with them. Someone who I can trust.

As if on cue, the little yellow flower popped up behind me. "What are you waiting for?"

"Not now Flowey, I just need to think things through for a minute..."

"You know, you're the first person I've seen to ever get past the 'Great Papyrus', by sparing them, and then not stay with them after... did something happen that I didn't see?"

"Flowey, I... I was afraid I'd kill the poor guy."

"And WHY would that be a bad thing? (Y/N) that would have made things a whole lot more interesting."

"Because I didn't want to! I felt the same way about Toriel, and every other monster I've meet... I just don't understand... I want to feel the emotions that they've let me feel that I honestly haven't felt in forever... but something inside me is just telling me to kill them, to make this go a whole lot quicker..." I looked at the flower and saw it nodding it's head, motioning for me to continue.

"And I've been having these weird dreams lately. One where I die, but my soul turns into dust, and doesn't live on, one where all these people are trying to tell me to set them free... I don't even know what they mean."

"(Y/N), I'm just gonna give you a little bit of help here... you're probably going to meet someone, Dr. Alphys. They'll probably be able to see if there's anything wrong with your soul."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just trust me on this one... Ok?"

"... Ok." The flower the disappeared into the ground. I wish I could just do that. Disappear into the ground when I was done with a conversation, instead of having to go through an awkward goodbye, I could just disappear. I slowly got up, and started to walk slowly through Waterfall, taking just how glorious everything looked.

I remember hearing Papyrus talk about a royal guard member named, Undyne, and I was just praying that I wouldn't run into them. They seemed cool, no matter how strong Papyrus made them seem, or how much meeting them seemed like it would lead to my death, I just felt like we would get along. I just don't want to hurt anybody.

As I walked, I started to get the feeling I was being watched, and started to run once more. I looked behind me, to see a knight in shining armor holding a blue glowing spear standing behind me. I picked up the pace, afraid that they would through it my way. They did, but I was able to dodge it. A few more where thrown my way, but I could dodge them with ease as well.

I had a feeling that the person chasing me was none other then Undyne. Her courage and fighting spirt was something I could feel from a mile away. I kept running, unaware of where I was going. I ended up getting cornered, and turned around, to see the knight slowly getting closer. I braced myself to get into a battle, but it never came. Instead, I was able to get one last look of the heroine of the Underground, before I was cut off from my solid ground, and set plugging to the depths of the world. Everything went black.


	4. Running Away

_"Hey... are you ok?" I heard a voice call out to me._

 _"Yeah, I think I'm fine, just a bit bruised probably, heh, I mean, I've survived worse."_

 _"Oh, what's your name?"_

 _"My names (Y/N)..."_

 _"Nice to meet you (Y/N)... . . ."_

I awoke to find myself on another bed of golden flowers. Who was helping me when I fell? I never got to get a good look at their face, or body... I don't know, it was all pretty dark. I appeared to be in some kind of garbage dump or something... I got up and started to walk around. I saw a few cool things down there, found some astronaut food that looked to still be good, and an old training dummy. I looked at it for a minute, sat down by it, and just kinda thought for a bit.

Ever since I fell into the Underground, I've had some journey. And only with one 'friend', not that I really mind, like I've said before, I don't want to hurt anybody, and if the way that I have to keep them safe is not being close to them, then I can live with that.

I got up, waved goodbye to the dummy, and started to walk away, but was once again stopped when I heard a rustling behind me. I looked back at the dummy, to find that it was now glowing orange, and had angry eyes. It floated in front of me.

"Oh, so you're a living. Hi."

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT I'M A LIVING YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"Hey! Wait a second, lets just calm down for a second..."

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MY COUSIN! MY COUSIN USED TO LIVE INSIDE A DUMMY, INTIL YOU CAME ALONG! I-I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHAT YOU DID TO UPSET THEM, BUT NOW THEY AREN'T THERE ANYMORE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SACK OF-"

"Are you talking about Nabstablook?"

"Y-YEAH! YOU SCARED HIM OFF TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"No no no no, you see buddy, you've got it all wrong! We're friends I think now, I met him in the ruins as a nice little shy ghost and we got along pretty well."

"YOU'RE LYING YOU PEICE OF CRAP! YOU S-"

"O-Oh, Hey guys. O-Oh no... Did I interrupt something? You looked like you were having fun..." Said my little ghost friend from behind the mad dummy.

"HEY BLOOK! THIS HERE HUMAN SAID THAT YOU WERE ITS FRIEND! IS THAT TRUE?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so..."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?"

I waved goodbye quietly as I slipped behind the two talking and continued. They didn't seem to notice. Luckily I was able to slip out without getting into a fight. I stumbled onto a bridge, and saw a little kid without arms following me. He looked like the one I had seen by Sans towards Waterfalls entrance. They came towards me.

"Yo, Um, I saw you walk past, and I tried to follow you, I thought you wanted to see Undyne too, but when you started to run off, I kinda fell behind. Undyne told me to stay away from that human... is that true? Are you a human?"

"Um... Yeah... I am..."

"Woah, Um then I kinda got to hate you, can you like insult me or something so I have a reason to hate you?"

"..."

"So I've got to do it! Fine, Um, yo... I hate your guts..." The monster then turned and ran across the bridge, but slipped and fell, almost off of the bridge. I saw Undyne come up behind her, focused on me. I was sure that she would probably catch them, but I couldn't just leave the poor kid. I quickly ran over to them and tried to pull him up. Once I finally lifted the child to safety, I gave him a quick pat on the back, looked up at Undyne, gave a quick wave, and ran.

I expected to hear Undyne chase after me, and was kind of surprised when she didn't. I slowed my pace a bit and took in the view one last time, before I saw Undyne standing heroically from atop a 'mountain' of sorts. I felt determined as I looked into her gleaming eyes. I also felt an emotion that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt brave. I felt like I could take on anything.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far."

Ok then! I didn't know my life was going to have to be the one sacrifice needed for the monsters to be set free from the Underground! Isn't this just a fine and dandy thing to know.

"Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago..."

Am I gonna have to sit through this entire thing? I could die in a few minutes! I could kill her accidentally in a few minutes! Whats the point of telling me a little story?

"No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"

Ok thats it. Undyne's my spirit animal.

"NGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She turned heroically and took off her helmet. I saw a little gleam in her eye.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool... with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen... BUT YOU? You're just a coward!"

I suppose that's true, but what does she want me to do? Go full genocide and kill all of her friends? Thats what I thought. So then why is me being a coward such a problem?

"Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget you're wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be a lot more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

"You know what? If you feel so strongly about my whole, 'being dead' then why don't you just come down here and fight me." I didn't really want to fight her, but anything would be better then getting kindness-shamed?

"Fine then! Lets just end this, right here, right now! I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Fuhuhuhu! No more running away! Here I come!"

I felt my soul being pulled into battle once again, but this time, it was a strange green color. I saw a small blue spear surrounding by soul, which I found out that I could move to protect myself. This continued for awhile, and I grew to like Undyne pretty quickly. I wanted to be her friend, I wanted to get to know her better, I wanted to know this Alphys that everyone seems to be talking about, I wanted to go back and befriend Papyrus more then I already had.

But, just as I feared it might have, after I fought for awhile, the thought of killing the warrior seemed more and more appealing. The words 'kill or be killed' still echoed through my mind. Soon, it was almost to much to bare. I tried to run, but I couldn't. It felt like at any moment I could turn on myself and burn the scales right off of the fighting fish. But, I knew my soul couldn't stay stuck forever, so using what little Determination I had left, I held on.

The minute she let down my green soul, I ran. I ran so fast, I was pretty sure that I'd end up tripping over my two stupid feet. How is it that I can grow to like someone so fast, and then immediately want to get them 'out of the way'. WHATS WRONG WITH ME! Once I stumbled into hotland, I saw Sans asleep at what looked to be a hotdog stand, I giggled a bit, and looked behind me. Undyne was following close behind me. Once I crossed a bridge to what looked to be a water cooler, and slowed down a bit, I saw Undyne slow behind me.

Once I saw her collapse, I knew something was wrong. Wait a second... she was some kind of fish monster... wasn't she. Though my instinct told me to keep running and leave her behind, I still knew what I had to do. I ran over to the water cooler, and took a big old cup of water. I brought it over as carefully as I could, and poured it over the monster's armor.

"Please work..." I whispered to myself. She slowly got up, and walked in the other direction. I figured it was for the best anyways. I was happy to have helped her before... I had to go back on the run again.

Well, more on the walk again. Before long, I ended up at what looked to be a lab. I could tell by the big sign that said LAB. I slowly walked in through the open doors.


	5. Broken

Once I entered the lab, it was pitch black. I lit my lighter so I could see a little. I found a light switch, and flipped it on.

"Um, Hi! Is anyone else here?" I yelled. The same monster from the dream where I died came walking towards me. I jumped back for a second.

"S-Sorry, I didn't expect you to come here so soon... I haven't showered, I'm barley dressed,"

"It's fine, I think you look great!"

"R-Really? T-Thank you, Ummm, H-Hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys, I'm Asgore's royal scientist!"

"Wait a second..." I turned to look at the big monitor. "Wha-"

"Its not as creepy as you think! I've just been, 'observing' your journey through my council... Your fights, your friendships, Everything!"

"You're not making this sound any less creepy."

"Um, yeah, I know... But, um, I kind of saw something."

"Like what?"

"Um, at waterfall... that flower..."

"Oh. So you already know what I'm going to ask..."

"Um, yeah... I, I really want to help... but..."

"I understand if you can't-"

"No! No, I can... but you have to promise not to tell anyone what I show you..."

"Um... I promise..."

"Ok, t-then, f-follow me..." I followed Alphys into what looked to be some kind of bathroom, but was really an elevator. Well, I don't think Flowey was lying, but if he was, man, he's not going to see the end of it. We just kind of stood in awkward silence, before something... unexpected happened. Red lights started to flash, a siren blared, and I felt the elevator start to plummet.

"SHIT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" Alphys screamed. I held onto the side of the elevator, and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"H-Hey..." I said uncertainly. "We'll be fine... I'm sure." And with that, the elevator hit the bottom with a crash. I fell to the ground, but I was fine. The door slowly opened. "S-see? W-what did I s-say?"

"Oh my word I'm so so so so so sorry! I messed up..."

"No no, I... I'm fine now. I just got a bit scared... Lets keep going."

"Ok, follow me... Ignore the light up things."

"Um, Ok?" I followed behind Alphys and looked down at my shoes. They looked plenty scuffed and dirty, but I don't care. I looked down at my pants and shirt. Ripped, tattered, torn, dirty. I walked into a room with fans and flowers. I was confused, but I didn't want to cause a fuss.

"Ok, just stand here for a moment. I'll be right back. I'm gonna try to take an X-ray of your soul, and do some tests. I might have to pull you into a 'fight' but I won't try to hurt you. Tell me if anything starts to hurt."

"Ok..." I stayed still as Alphys rolled up a little X-ray machine. I saw my soul being pulled from my body and brought into a fight. The urge to fight back was getting even stronger, but my determination helped me resist.

"Ok, I'm done, you can move now."

"So... What did it say? I'm fine... right?"

"Um... fine isn't the word I'd use..." I walked over to see what the x-ray showed. My soul had countless cracks in it, and there was a small faint white heart fading away from my soul.

"Well. That doesn't look good. What does it mean?"

"U-Um... It looks like your soul's taken a real beating... Your mind is separating from your soul, and your determination is getting put into overdrive... How do I put this... If you die... Your soul..."

"It won't go on anymore... will it."

"No. Your soul is basically a more powerful monster soul. It could maybe be absorbed if you willingly gave it up to someone... but your conscious wouldn't stay inside the soul."

"Is that why I have to try so hard to stop myself from hurting others? And why I can't feel anything as strong as I should?"

"I'm afraid so... I'm sorry."

"Well, then fix it genius." Said a voice I knew fairly well at this point. I looked over to the pots of flowers to see Flowey sitting in the middle.

"How did you even get here?" I asked.

"I have my ways..." He replied.

"I can't fix it! I can't fix anything! I'm so sorry (Y/N) but I can't help you. Anything I do has the risk of going horribly wrong... I can't live with t-that guilt anymore." Alphys said as she turned to Flowey. " Why do you even care? You don't even have a soul!"

"Guys! Calm down! I'm gonna be fine... If I die, I die. Alphys, don't be so hard on yourself, and Flowey, wait... You don't have a soul?" I said. That makes sense.

"I-I... But... What if I don't WANT you to die. Whats the fun in killing you only once... Am I right? Heh heh." Flowey said, unsure.

"Flowey... You and I both you you're not telling the truth." I said. Alphys kind of stepped back for a second to go and get something. "She's not here now. Tell me whats up."

"I... You... It's nothing ok? I've never meet anyone like you before, and just wanted to see how your different timelines would turn out."

"You sure?"

Alphys came around the corner holding a syringe. It looked like it was the same one from my vision.

"U-Um, I didn't want to h-have to bring this up... But since you have a human soul, if I inject a bit more determination into you, you might be able to survive a bit longer."

Flowey's eyes widened. "You saw what that did to the other monsters you SICKO. You can't just play around with that kind of stuff!" If Flowey didn't have a soul... why did he care what happened to me?

"Maybe we should wait a bit..." I said. I still felt a bit determined... it's the one feeling that hasn't faded yet. Maybe I could manage a bit longer?

"I-I... Ok, but just call if you want change your mind... Do y-you have a phone?"

"No"

"Well, give me a second..." I waited as I saw Alphys go into another room, and bring back a strange looking phone.

"Here, I added my number in the contacts if you need to give me a call."

"Thank you," I said as I took the phone and put it in my back pocket. I looked over to see if Flowey was still there, but he was already gone. I decided to just keep heading onward until I meet the king. I might as well see everyone before I disappear into the void, or wherever I go...

I waved goodbye to Alphys, and headed onward. Before long, I was at the core. There was no puzzles along the way, only a few monsters that I was able to talk to for a bit, before I had to run, afraid that I'd hurt someone. I ran until I found a small circular room, with a robot inside of it.

"Hello Darling, I know that you have to get going soon, so I'll try to make this quick."

"Um, Hi? Do I know you?"

"Everyone in the Underground knows me Darling! I'm Mettaton, the star of the Underground! I heard of your situation, and I thought that seeing me would maybe make you feel a bit more... fabulous?" I focused on what was happening, and tried to feel something... Anything... But I couldn't. I knew I was fading... But I didn't think I would fade this quickly. All that I felt was determined, and afraid.

I shook my head, wearing a sad expression. "I'm sorry Mettaton... You seem really fabulous and awesome, but I'm getting nothing..."

"I'm so sorry Darling... Here, flip my switch quickly..." Mettaton turned around and I flipped the switch on his back. After an incredibly dramatic few moments, I was able to see Mettaton's new form, Mettaton EX from what he called it. "Well? What do you thing?"

"I must say, it does look dazzling, but still, nothing..."

I saw his expression drop. "I don't want to trouble you with a fight, or a tv appearance, but I do wish you the best..." He stepped to the side, and waved me goodbye. I walked past him while looking down at my feet. I think I liked it better when I didn't know my soul was slowly wasting away. I stepped into an elevator, and was taken to what seemed to be a recreation of Toriel's house. I stepped inside, and headed to my 'old room'. I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes. Sleep soon followed.


	6. Someone's Story

_"If I do this... you have to make a promise to me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I... I need you to promise to just break the barrier, and then return the other souls. You can keep mine, but just return the others. They deserve to be free, and you deserve to have a life worth living."_

 _"I... Why are you doing this?"_

 _"I'm going to die soon anyways... Please, I need you to keep this promise."_

 _"...Ok."_

 _"Ok, then on the count of three."_

 _"One."_

 _"Two."_

 _"Three."_

I awoke with a start. I looked around where I was, and slowed my breathing back down to normal. I got up, and started to look around. It appeared that this room was shared by two people. A monster named Asriel, and a human named Chara. Was this the kings house? Why did it look so much like- Oh. They must have been a cute couple.

"Howdy Anna! So, you finally made it." I turned around to see Flowey behind me. I gave him a small smile and walked on. I found a key and put it on this weird keychain that my phone had.

"I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out... But nobody came." I looked at the flower that had grown up next to me. I tried to say something, but he disappeared into the ground before I could. I kept walking, trying to find another key.

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me (Y/N). He held me with tears in his eyes, saying, 'There there, everything is going to be alright.' He was so... Emotional. But... For some reason... I didn't feel anything at all." I turned around, but the flower was already gone. I found a key in the kitchen, and put it on my keychain. I unlocked the chain going downstairs, and went into the basement.

"I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the ruins. Inside, I found HER, (Y/N). I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again... She failed. Ha ha..." I kept walking forward, giving up on trying to talk to Flowey.

"I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. (Y/N), you might not believe this... But I decided... It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without THEM. Anyways... I decided to follow in their footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded." My heart stopped. That always was a touchy subject for me. That was how my brother... Um... I'd rather not think about it. I trudged ahead, feeling my feet get heavier and heavier as I went on.

"But as I left this mortal coil... I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a soul, what happens when you... Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No,' I thought, 'I don't want to die!'... Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my 'save point'... You already know how I experimented, like I've said before, I know all this world has to offer. Every line of dialogue, every friendship, every death. I mean, at first I used my powers for good... but after awhile, even that got tiring. So... I decided to see what would happen if I killed all of them. It didn't seem right, but it was... liberating. But now, it's all grown so predictable, but you (Y/N)... You're new." The flower disappeared once more, just to regrow once I walked a bit longer.

"When I first saw you in the Ruins, I thought I could frighten you, and then steal your soul, but I failed. And when I tired to load my save file, it didn't work. It seems at that point, your Determination was even stronger then mine. I know that might not be the case now, but I don't think I'm ready to reset just yet. I'm just so tired of all these people. So tired of all these places. I'm so tired of being a flower. I just have one thing that I need you to do. The king has six human souls locked up. I've tried millions of ways to get him to show them to me, but he just won't. I know he'll do it for you, (Y/N)." I walked on.

"Why am I telling you all this? (Y/N)... Other then... them... you're the only person that understands me. I mean look at yourself... soon you will fade from existence. I'm not sure what happened to your soul to put it in this state... but whatever it was, I have a feeling that I'll probably relate... Even when you fell, you didn't give me any worthless pity! You know, despite how alike the two of us are, I'm kind of surprised you haven't taken my advice, then again, who am I to judge? That's HIS job. See you soon."

I finally was able to look the flower in the eyes. He finally stopped just moving all around. I gave him another smirk, just like I did before when I saw him in my dream. "See you soon." I croaked out.

I was slowly dying. I walked forward and found myself in a hallway. It was golden, light shining through the windows. Pillars standing tall on each side of the hall. My face wore a small smile as I took in the beauty of the place. I stumbled on. That's when I saw him.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together, you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for every time you've hurt, for every person you've killed... but you. you've never hurt anyone. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter what struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. now, by the looks of things, you aren't doing so hot... i know you're time is probably comin' soon, so, i just wanted to say thanks... for sparing my bro and all. i'll let you be on your way... just know... i'm rootin' for you kid."

And just like that... he was gone. It was then that I knew I had made the right choice of not harming anybody. I trudged to the end of the hall, and walked almost to the castle before passing out. I felt like it could have been the end right then and there, but with what little determination I had left... I hung on.


	7. Freedom

"Darling? Come on, it's show time!" I was at a corridor leading to what looked to be a castle, monsters surrounded me as I sat up.

"Come on punk, if you're going to free us, we need you to do it now."

"T-the souls are down here, f-follow me."

"My child, you will be ok, I promise."

"(Y/N), stay determined!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE FREE!"

"hey, what'd i say, i'm rootin' for you kid"

I slowly got up from where I laid, hurting all over. I was surrounded by all of the monsters I had met, along with who looked to be the king. I looked around me for that golden flower, but he was nowhere to be found. I knew that he was the one to call everyone here, so why wasn't he here himself?

I was lead by the hand by Alphys to a room with six glass jars. Each contained a human soul. I knew I didn't have the power to absorb the souls myself, but I knew just the vessel I would use.

"H-Here are the souls... are you sure y-you know w-what to do?" Alphys said.

"Yeah, I just need some privacy... I might not get out of this alive. Wait, um, can you quickly scan my soul?"

"Um... Yeah, o-one minute." Alphys quickly pulled out her cell phone, and pulled me into a battle. I almost passed out from the energy it took to not hit the poor girl, but I knew it would be worth it. "You might want to hurry up..." she said.

I looked at the screen, and saw that the white heart was almost all the way torn apart from the shattered soul. I asked Alphys to kindly leave, and waited for Flowey to show. Luckily, it didn't take all that long.

"I knew you'd show." I said.

"Is there something you want from me or..."

"I only have a little bit of time left... So I'm gonna need to do this quickly."

"What is it? Why are we in the room with the human souls?"

I pointed to my chest. "My soul... It's almost gone, but it can still feel, just not as strong as it used too. I hope you can learn to live with it."

"What? No, I can't..."

"Here, I'm going to unscrew the souls for you, and once you take mine, absorb the others immediately."

"No, (Y/N), I..."

"This is a little scary for me, but I know you'll be better of with this soul then I will..."

"(Y/N)! You're not thinking straight!"

"If I do this... you have to make a promise to me."

"What? No we can't-"

"I... I need you to promise to just break the barrier, and then return the other souls. You can keep mine, but just return the others. They deserve to be free, and you deserve to have a life worth living."

"I... Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to die soon anyways... Please, I just need you to keep this promise."

"...Ok."

"Ok, then on the count of three. Are you ready?"

"One." I said with a shaky voice.

"Two." I heard flowey whisper.

"Three." As we said this together, I took the soul that I was barely holding on to, and shoved it to combine with the soulless being I had come to know as a... 'friend?'. I was able to see as he absorbed the six other human souls, and then for a reason I'm not quite sure of, I got up, and ran. I had tears in my eyes, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. I saw a flash of white light, and my life just flashed before my eyes.

My brother and I playing as kids, my parents getting along, the horrible divorce, my brothers suicide, my abusive father, the bullies at school, and my mother that was locked up in the mental hospital. Everything started to make sense. No wonder my soul was fractured. No wonder I was so weak.

I saw me running away from home, in the pouring rain, getting my one last view of the over world, before I fell into what I believed to be death. All of the feelings that I was blessed to feel one last time before my final bow. At least I managed to free the monsters.

My one last worry was that I would get pulled back to reality. If I got reset back into the over world... If I was forced to relive everything. Here, as I'm running away for the last time, I am finally free from the pain. I can finally be free. The sweat embrace of death was finally upon me, and I had no more will to live on.

I collapsed in the corner of the kings garden. How I got there, I don't know. My white heart was about to break. It was unstable, about to shatter into pieces. I saw Alphys running to where my body fell, syringe in hand. As everything faded to black, the last thing that I saw and felt, was my heart breaking, and absorbing into the ground.

 _(If you want a 'happy' ending, stop here. But... If you are still filled with DETERMINATION, keep reading.)_


	8. Fuzzy Memories

The feeling of being numb was one I was used to... and being emotionless was a numbing feeling. But not being able to feel your arms or legs, or anything for that matter, is terrifying. As I opened my eyes, I could see petals opening around my face. Could I even call it that? I tried to move my head, but found it very strange. I couldn't move around, but as I looked to the side, I saw that I was in a garden. There was a small puddle that I could see my reflection in.

I gasped when I saw. No one will ever understand the feeling of looking at your reflection to find that you're whole body has been transformed into a flower. A rose to be exact. My face, towards the center of the rose, was a crimson red, and gray around the edges. The garden was empty and dark.

I looked down to see an emptied syringe of some substance stuck into my roots. I wracked my brain trying to think of who I was, why I was here, why I was a flower, why I felt so empty inside. I looked over to see a limp body. They looked empty inside... just like me. They seemed so familiar, though I couldn't figure out why.

The memories hit me like a truck. That body... was me. I was supposed to have died... The monsters were free... everything had been a happy ending. Why did I have to wake up? Who would be so cruel to do this? I looked down once again at the syringe. The syringe... It reminds me of something... Someone? Albert? No... Alma? No... Alphys? Yes yes, Dr. Alphys. Was it her? Could she have done this to me?

My memories were still fuzzy. I didn't even know my own name. I looked into the puddle once more. I'm a rose, huh? Well, lets see, Rosa the Rose? Why not. I called out into the darkness. "Hello?" My voice sounded strange, it didn't sound like I thought it should have. "Is anyone here? Please! Someone help me!" But... Nobody came.

I started to cry. Was this the fate I was doomed to? I had done nothing wrong that I remembered, then again, I could have been a cold blooded killer and not know any of it. I faintly remembered that golden flower I had met once before. They had my soul... didn't they. Did I willingly give it up? Or was it stolen. The lack of memory was killing me.

"Hello!" I cried out. "Please! Someone! Anyone!" I faintly heard footsteps coming from somewhere. "P-Please! Can anyone hear me?" I saw a small goat like monster come into the garden, looking around at the flowers. They were wearing a green and yellow stripped sweater.

"Is someone there?" I heard them say. I think they were just a child.

"Y-Yes! Over here!" They walked over to me, and looked around before seeing who spoke. He looked down at me in surprise, and then stubbled back. Sadness was soon covering his face, as he slowly returned.

"I... No..." He swooped down to get on my level. "This... how..." I expected to feel something, anything, for this child. Comfort, sadness, anything! But I felt nothing.

"...Do I know you?" I quietly said.

"(Y/N)... Don't you recognize me?"

"I... I don't remember anything... Who's (Y/N)?"

"It's me... Asriel, or... Flowey..."

"Flo- Hey! D-Did you steal my soul?"

"What? No, you gave it to me."

"I did? Why can't I remember that... I should remember that!"

"(Y/N)... When I absorbed the human souls, I was able to feel again, I... I was brought back from the dead."

"Who's (Y/N)! T-The name seems so familiar..."

"...I'm so sorry, this... this is all my fault..."

"What is? I've never been so confused."

"It was bad enough gaining feelings just as you left me forever... now..."

"Can you help me?"

"I... I just..."

"Please... I don't know what happened to me, I... Asriel..." Asriel then took me out of the ground, and carried me to the castle. He put me in a flower pot, and carried me with him. I felt like I should feel thankful... or loved... or something... but I never did.

After awhile... I gave up trying. My soul was long gone. I eventually found out how to dig into the ground, and ran away. I never even got to say goodbye. I went all the way to the ruins, waiting for another sorry human to fall down. I felt like if I ever met one, I would be doing them a favor by killing them sooner rather then later.

I figured out soon that I could reset, for a reason I didn't know. I didn't abuse my power though, as I guessed Asriel had done before me. I used it once, when a human that was stronger then I thought came down and killed me. The second time I woke up in the garden, I went straight to the ruins. I will admit, I was bored, but I still didn't want to hurt anyone that I might have loved in my past life.

I lived like that for some time, before realizing something. What did I care? They probably didn't even miss me, selfish creatures. I visited them a few times, tried to be friendly, before I cracked. I couldn't keep up this act forever. I know I have been holding it inside me for such a long time... That's it. Heh. Time to show everyone one what humanity is really like.


	9. An Outside View

When I had opened the barrier, I had accidentally burst the six human souls. All of them but one. (Y/N)'s soul. I clung to it and refused to let it go throughout everything. Once the barrier was destroyed, I kept my form. I stayed who I was. And who was that you might ask? The son of the king, the brother of the fallen human, Asriel Dremurr.

I saw (Y/N) run out once I started to absorb the other human souls. I heard that she died shortly after. Alphys was the only one willing to go in after her... Everyone was so happy to see me though, once I worked up the courage to go and see everyone. I had to explain everything, but as hard as it was, it was worth it in the end when I was able to finally feel love again.

I was the last one to leave the Underground. I wanted to see everyone one last time before they traveled into the huge world above. I was about to leave, when I heard a voice calling from back in the garden. It was crying for help. I slowly walked into the garden, but saw no one there.

"Is someone there?" I asked.

"Y-Yes! Over here!" They said. I could tell they were a girl, but the voice didn't seem familiar to me. I followed the voice, but was overcome with sadness when I saw the corpse of the one that sacrificed there soul for me. I knew who was talking.

"I... No..." I muttered. I crouched down to get on the rose's level. "This... How..." I saw the empty syringe sticking out of the stem of the flower. I remembered the sadness, suffering, and pain that I had felt as a flower. I knew that I couldn't go back... But seeing her like this... my fragile heart could barely take it.

"...Do I know you?" they quietly said. I remembered the day when I woke up in the garden. I didn't remember anything. Did the same thing happen to her?

"(Y/N)... Don't you recognize me?" I said, starting to cry.

"I... I don't remember anything... Who's (Y/N)?"

"It's me... Asriel, or... Flowey..." That name just made me cringe. The horrible things I did as a flower. I don't want (Y/N) to have to go through the same.

"Flo- Hey! Did you steal my soul?"

"What? No, you gave it to me." This was true, though now I'm starting to feel that I stole her freedom in a way.

"I did? Why can't I remember that... I should remember that!"

"(Y/N)... When I absorbed the human souls, I was able to feel again, I... I was brought back from the dead."

"Who's (Y/N)! T-The name seems so familiar..."

"...I'm so sorry, this... this is all my fault..." I was now fully in tears. I could barely talk.

"What is? I've never been so confused."

"It was bad enough gaining feelings just as you left me forever... now..." Why was life so cruel to us? First Chara, then (Y/N)...

"Can you help me?" Believe me... I really want to, but...

"I... I just..." I took her up in my arms, and brought her inside the castle. I put her in a pot, and decided to stay inside the castle for awhile. We talked about things, I tried to tell her what had happened, I tried to help, but it was no use.

She wasn't the struggling girl that had saved us all... No, she had lost her battle, and was only alive because of that cursed Determination. I didn't want her to have to suffer any longer, but what could I do. One day, I decided to go and try to get Alphys for help. Maybe she could fix this mess. I was shocked to find her gone when I returned. When the world was reset a few weeks later, I knew she would try to hide from me... I moved up to the surface, and got to know all of the monsters a whole lot better. When the world reset a few more times, I started praying that what I thought was going to happen wouldn't.

In a few timelines, I heard a few people talking about a friendly flower that they met. I knew that nothing good could come from it, but I decided to leave it be.

One reset though, something felt incredibly wrong. I raced to the surface, and went to find Sans. He was one of the only people that knew what was up with the resets. I told him what had happened two timelines ago... He believed me, but wouldn't believe that either of us could hurt a fly, so I went on the look for that little rose.

"Heh heh, Hello, I'm Rosa, Rosa the... no, that sounds stupid." I saw (Y/N) as I was walking through the forest. She was talking to herself, and seemed to be practicing for something. "How did Flowey pull it off so well! Ugh, lets see... Ahem... Heya, My name's Rosa, what's your name?.. FUCK! THAT SOUNDS STUIPD TOO!" I cringed at the name again, but stayed hidden.

"Heh heh, Hello! I'm Rosa, what's your name? Oh, thats a very nice name! Um, I need your help with something, would you mind? I've been working on something that I need to test, and you look like just the right person to test it on! Ok, just stand still for a second... That sounds good enough I guess... I mean, it's not like those brats are gonna turn me away because my hello sounded too stupid."

I couldn't believe what happened to her... She turned into what I once was. She always said she didn't want to hurt anyone, that she had to keep fighting that thing inside her that was aching to kill. I was about to step and talk to her when I saw grey drops of something shooting in my direction.

"You know, of all the people in this world... you're the last one I expected to spy on an 'old friend'." She said.

"(Y/N), please, I know what yo-"

"I've asked you this once, I'll ask in again. Why do you keep calling me (Y/N)? Who is she?"

"She is, or was, you..."

"That was MY name? She freed everyone, she sacrificed herself, she made her way into the history books... I refuse to believe that weakling was me."

"(Y/N), I don't want you to turn into what I was..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! She died a long time ago... I'm all that's left."

"Please, just don't do what I think you're going to do..."

"Who are you to stop me, you crybaby. I've up given on trying to go back. My feelings are gone. I can't feel love anymore. I have no compassion. All I have left towards this world is HATE." I felt the soul I now thought to be mine being dragged into battle. "Looks like you've been taking good care of MY soul, though I can't take it back, maybe if I set it free, I'll finally get some rest." She shoot out grey droplets of an acid of some sort at the soul. I dodged out of the way.

"Please, just stop! Let me go!" she surrounded the soul with red something. As it closed in around me, I felt the pain shoot through my body, as the soul was destroyed.

"Well, that didn't work, I guess it's time for plan B then..." She disappeared into the ground, as I fell. I knew that without a soul, I would soon turn back into... that. But everything soon reset. I was so tired of this. I felt something inside me change, but I wasn't sure what is was.

I knew that I had freed myself from the responsibility of knowing the resets, when I never saw her again, and the timeline never again reset for me. If it did, I forgot. I had my 'happy ending'. I knew deep down that not everything was fine, that she was probably causing destruction in a different timeline, but here, everyone was safe, I could live a carefree life, and try to forget about the past.

.

 _(If you also want to be free and not think of the horrors you can do as a flower, stop here. But... If you are still filled with even more DETERMINATION, have fun.)_


	10. No More Happy Endings

I cracked around my 5th timeline. I killed Asriel in the 6th. I left everyone alone while plotted underground in my 7th. I killed my parents in my 8th. I had a different timeline for killing each monster. I killed one, then reset, killed a different one, then reset. I never really messed with many humans, they were no fun. I lost count after my 42nd, when I tried to kill a certain skeleton. He gave me a bit of a bad time. I didn't care what happened after I beat the smiley trash bag.

Right now, I was determined all right. Determined to make this timeline my best yet. I could feel it in the air. If I reset again, the world would end itself.

I no longer cared what happened to everyone else. I was getting MY happy ending. If that means killing every last human and monster on this planet, then so be it. I was getting my soul back, no matter what. I was so sick of being a fucking flower... I couldn't take it. I was either going to kill everyone on this fucking planet as my final bow, or I was going to take back my old life. If I was determined enough, maybe I could get one last reset... Back to when I fell. Back to before I was like this.

I still barely remember what happened before I woke up that first time. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was better then this. The moment I woke up, I rushed to the surface, and went into the forest. I practiced my attacks for a little bit in the clearing I had found. Who would have know that blood and tears were something that you could fight with?

My plan was simple. Find seven souls of people up on the surface, store them in my little clearing on the surface, and then finally have the determination to go back to before I was... this. If seven wasn't enough, I'd find enough. I didn't care how long it took.

I disappeared into the ground, and appeared before a teen that had ran away from home. They were in the middle of a dark field, the perfect place for my first attack. They stumbled back when they saw me, not that I minded, I was used to that kind of reaction.

"Heh Heh, Hi, I'm Rosa, what's your name?" I asked with a cheery smile on my face.

"I-I'm Matthew..."

"That's a great name! I've been looking around for someone to help me with something, do you think you could help?"

The boy simply nodded, probably in awe that a flower was talking to him.

"Ok Matthew, I'm going to need you to stay still for me... this might seem a bit weird, but you've got to trust me on this one..."

"U-Um, Ok..." I quickly pulled his soul into battle. Hmm, a nice dark blue, whats this kid even running from? His soul's in perfect condition. His face was terrified when he saw what I had done, so I needed to calm him down.

"Hey, calm down pal! This will only take a moment... You see, I've been working on some kind of, healing drops, and they only work if applied directly to the soul!"

"What?"

"Here, move your soul around, try to get as much as you can!" I dropped some of my tears down on his soul. He foolishly ran right into them. I was excited to finally break my act. "You selfish BRAT. Don't you know to never trust strangers?"

I surrounded his heart with blood, and killed him easily. I took the soul back to the forest, and hid it under some leaves. Hopefully it wouldn't go anywhere. The next six were just as easy. Just stupid selfish brats stuck in 'rebellion'. None of them left when I put them under the leaf pile in the forest, so everything was looking pretty good for me.

Apparently, after the six children went missing, people started to catch on. No one went back into the forest for a really long time. I was just left plotting what I would do with my newfound powers once I gained them. Maybe I would be able to have a bit of fun before I truly reset every timeline, giving me a fresh start.

I went into the field for the 30th day in a row, looking for my hopefully last victim. I was about to just go back to my clearing, when I saw someone. A small child with brown short hair, a striped sweater, and blue shorts. I moved in for hopefully the last time. One thing concerned me though, this one didn't jump back. They just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Um, Heh heh, Hi, I'm Rosa, uh, what's your name?" Something was different about this one. But what?

"Frisk." Why did this name seem familiar to me? I never knew someone named Frisk, did I? Whatever, lets just focus on keeping up my act.

"Oh, thats a nice name! Hey! I've been looking for someone to help me out with something, do you think you could lend me a hand?"

They simply shook their head and looked at the ground. "(Y/N), don't you remember me? It's me, your best friend." I felt a wave of memory wash over me.

 _"Hey... are you ok?" I heard a voice call out to me._

 _"Yeah, I think I'm fine, just a bit bruised probably, heh, I mean, I've survived worse."_

 _"Oh, what's your name?"_

 _"My names (Y/N)..."_

 _"Nice to meet you (Y/N)... My name's Frisk, I fell down here awhile ago, but this nice lady Toriel said I could stay with her. I'm sure she'll be really happy to meet you!"_

 _"Heh heh, slow down for a minute kid, I still need to catch my breath,"_

 _"Oh, sorry! Here, let me help you..."_

 _"Thanks, hey, where is here anyways?"_

 _"Oh! We're Underground, where all the monsters were locked after the war. But we're only allowed in the Ruins. Maybe Toriel would let us leave together, but I'm not sure."_

 _"Heh, something tells me I don't know what I just fell into."_

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it here!"_

 _"I hope you're right."_

As I slowly was pushed back to reality, I looked at the child before me with new eyes. I still felt nothing for the child, but still, something felt different.

"F-Frisk, I... _"_

"We've been through these resets so many times before... I don't want our last timeline to end like this. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you fell... I just wanted to stay with my family that time. If I would have been there, maybe you wouldn't have..." The human was crying at this point. Now it was I that was giving the blank stare.

"I-I'm not the same person anymore. I don't want to hurt you, I can tell that I used to care about you, but I can't feel anything for you. Just go. Before I change my mind."

"(Y/N), you can't do what I know you're planning to do. The world will just find a way to move on without you. It's impossible to do another reset. Just give up. Please."

"JUST GO." I shouted.

"I remember back when you and I first meet. You were the most kindhearted person I had ever seen. Despite everything that happened, you refused to fight back. Normally, when the world is reset countless times, people tend to gain LOVE just to see what would happen, to see what would be different. But you, you never gained any LOVE, you're soul stayed kindhearted until it started to fade. It almost faded into non-existence, but by the looks of things, I guess that you sacrificed yourself for Asriel. And if you hadn't gotten that extra dose of determination, you could have faded away peacefully... I... I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

By this point, I was so fed up with not being who everyone thought I was. I was so tired of not feeling anything. I can't do this any more. I don't care what happens. I pulled Frisk's soul into a battle. I closed my eyes. "...I've changed my mind."

"(Y/N), please! Can you hear me? Please, don't do this! You know I won't fight back, please just stop this!" I shoot a few tears at Frisk, but wasn't surprised when they dodged out of the way effortlessly.

"Stop calling me that. She died a long time ago." I tried again to shoot them down, but they knew all of my moves before I even attacked.

"...It's no use, there's only one way to save you..."

"JUST STOP TRYING TO SAVE EVERYONE! IT'S NO USE! You'll just end up getting hurt yourself, and regretting even trying in the first place. You'll end up waking up every morning disappointed that death didn't come through the night, and trying to figure out what the FUCK YOU DID WRONG!" I filled the whole area with blood, making it totally impossible to escape. I started crying real tears that I hadn't cried since the first timeline.

"I.. I'm so s-sorry." Was their last words. I stopped to take a deep breath. I looked around in the trees, to see if any of their worthless friends had been watching from a distance. To my surprise, their was no one to be found. I saw Frisk's glowing red soul and took them back with the others.

With a deep breath, I looked down at the seven souls. I could absorb them all right now and see where that gets me, but for now, I just want to wait. The small amount of feelings I felt for that person a few minutes earlier were gone, and in a way, I missed them.

I decided that nothing fucking mattered anymore, and quickly absorbed the souls. The power that surged through my body was incredible, but I didn't really care at the moment. At least, that was until something incredible started to happen.

With a flash of white light, I could feel my horrible excuse for a body reform into something I thought was long gone. I was able to move my fingers, look down at my legs, feel my hair brushing up against my cheek. I felt, for the first time in what felt like forever, happiness. I giggled a little bit. I couldn't believe what happened, it was just to amazing to fathom. But that was immediately followed by more regret and sadness.

"Hey! Where am I?"

"I'm so scared!"

"Someone help!"

"Guys calm down, that fucking flower will pay for whatever it did to us."

"Am I dead? What happened?"

"...(Y/N), can you finally hear me?"

As I heard the echoes of the voices of the people I had killed, I fell to the ground. My newfound freedom had brought me to a new prison. I just laid on the ground for a good long time listening to my regrets, until I remembered something.

"A true reset." I muttered. None of the other souls seemed to notice that I had said anything, except for one.

"You know what will happen if you do that, please (Y/N), I need you to trust me! (Y/N) I know you can remember me, just listen to me now. Please."

I ignored the voice in my head as I used all my focus to remember when I fell. To try to reset to back when I was laying on the bed of golden flowers, back to when I was just a scared little girl that fell down into a mountain. I felt the reset working, I thought for sure that I was finally in the clear...

Then it all went black.


	11. a15432jl:error:289bhf4

Lost in the void. Not even having a form. This is how my story ends. Left alone to think about my sad life. The worst part? I can still feel love. I can feel the love that I used to feel for all of my friends. I still remember killing them without mercy.

Scenes play over in my mind. When I first meet Frisk. When my brother died. When I killed Asriel. When I was so unbelievably happy for getting rid of that skeleton that used to be one of my best friends. Memories of every single timeline, even ones I didn't know I existed in. Over and over, with no escape.

No one to say it's going to be alright.

No one to break the silence.

No one to comfort me.

No one to save me.

No one to love.

No one at all.

No one.

(Thank you all so much for reading this... Your soul may be lost to the void, but I'm still thankful for anyone who made it this far!)


End file.
